Vindictive
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Gareth sends Dawn a message


For once, Chasers was actually very busy and an exciting club to be at on a Friday night. Usually it was busy, but not very fun to be inside of and Gareth and Tim had taken to not going anymore, but the urge to go out and get wasted had tugged at both men until it finally won out and made them go.

The music being played was old but because quite a few songs were from Mike and the Mechanics, Gareth was happy to get on the dance floor and dance his heart out, his thin arms wrapped around Tim's middle lovingly as they moved together.

"This place has certainly cleaned itself up." Tim commented with a smile as Gareth rubbed their cheeks together, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Yeah." Gareth agreed softly, looking over Tim's shoulder. He wasn't really looking at anything at first, just letting his gaze wander all over the club.

But then he suddenly recognized a woman that was watching the two of them dancing, and his eyes grew wide.

Dawn was standing at the bar, nursing some kind of fruity drink that came with an umbrella, and she was watching the two of them intently.

Tim's lips were pressed against his cheek, and with his eyes still focused on Dawn; Gareth slowly tilted his head to one side, giving Tim more flesh to kiss, suckle, and bite as he pleased.

Tim took the hint and he proceeded to suck on the side of his neck, and Gareth's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he dug his nails into Tim's back, moaning aloud as Tim's teeth sank in.

When his eyes finally focused again, Gareth smiled wickedly when he saw that Dawn was still watching them.

He remembered all of the times that bitch had toyed with him; all of the times when they went to Chasers and how she would purposefully lead Tim over to stand near a lonely Gareth and then just start making out in front of him, acting as if each touch gave her an orgasm.

And even now, there were times when Tim would come to pick him up for lunch and she would immediately start talking to him as if it were the old times again and Gareth felt that she was trying to steal Tim away from him.

Well…he was going to show her what Tim was.

Gareth turned his head to Tim and he kissed him deeply, his eyes open and staring at Dawn the entire time that their tongues were together, and he couldn't help but smile when they parted lips at the enraged look on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Quickly, he looked back at Tim and he lightly rubbed their noses together, smiling as he kissed his lips tenderly.

"Nothing, lovely." He purred, resting a hand on the back of Tim's head to stop him from turning it to look back.

Tim smiled at Gareth and he then kissed the side of his neck again, and soon enough the two men were making out without shame in front of everyone in Chasers; their tongues and teeth flashing as Tim soon gave Gareth a fresh hickey at the base of his neck.

Gareth smiled but he soon escaped from Tim's lips and arms, giggling as he shook his head and then tapped the tip of his nose with one finger.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." He offered. "You just wait right here for me to come back, yeah?"

"But what am I going to nibble on in the meantime?" Tim whined playfully, trapping Gareth in his arms once more to take another bite at his neck.

"I'll only be gone in a few minutes." He promised. "Come on!"

Tim let out a long suffering sigh, but he soon let him go and he stayed on the dance floor as Gareth walked up to the bar, purposefully standing next to Dawn as he ordered two lagers.

Yawning, he turned around and leaned against the bar, acting as if he were looking out at something before he suddenly started and looked at Dawn in surprise.

"Dawn! I didn't see you there! How are you doing?" he asked.

"Hello, Gareth…" she muttered into her drink.

"Isn't your boyfriend here with you?" he asked her innocently. "Oh that's right! He left you didn't he? And I suppose you thought that Tim would sweep you off your feet?"

"I just came here to drink and have a nice time…"

Gareth nodded to this and shrugged as he took the two glasses of lager. He then made as if he were about to leave before he then stopped and turned to her, a smile on his lips.

"By the way…Tim's a fantastic kisser! And he's gay! With me!"

Before Dawn could say anything back at him, Gareth was back on the dance floor, handing Tim a glass before leaning into him, nuzzling his neck as he wrapped an arm around his middle.

That would certainly give Dawn something to think about before she tried to steal Tim away from him again; Gareth thought as he kissed Tim, shuddering in pleasure as his tongue was nipped.


End file.
